Ultimate Christmas Bash: OMAKE!
by gings
Summary: A short story inspired by Virgo1's original submission. What happens when Commander Yuriko Star agrees to share a holiday toast with her irresponsible Captain? Cheers!


**NOTES**

You are at Fanfiction; none of the characters within this story belong to me, but rather to their creators and distributors both Japanese, American, or otherwise.

This fanfic was inspired by a very entertaining story of Virgo1, titled _Operation: Ultimate Christmas Bash_. While this add-on of sorts can be understood by itself, I strongly suggest you read Virgo1's piece first. It really captures the characters' personalities and the lighthearted mood of much of the series, so reading it will be well worth your time.

I in no way intended to rip off the original idea of Virgo1. After reading _Operation: UCB_, I was very inspired to explore the story's possibilities based upon my own interpretation of _Tylor_'s characters. Some may suggest that this story stretches the characters a bit; however, I feel the actions of all herein depicted are plausible, considering the situation... Yuriko is capable of letting her guard down when she feels secure enough to do so, Tylor can behave seriously for about 30 consecutive seconds, Katori can have a sense of humor, etc.

Lastly, I hope this story is appreciated. It is not as fun as my original inspiration, but hopefully it still will amuse. Let's hope my dry style of writing, which really does not lend to writing fiction, doesn't ruin the ideas I wanted to express. Cheers!

--------

**Ultimate Christmas Bash: OMATE!**

As the raucous holiday party continued in the Soyokaze's hangar, Commander Yuriko Star sat on the floor behind the Captain's chair with her back against a console, staring vacantly at the long-stemmed glass she held in her hand. Tylor flopped down beside her, gripping his own glass and a bottle of champagne.

"Ahhh…" he sighed with satisfaction, slowly pouring himself some bubbly. "Now _this_ is a real Christmas celebration, right, Yuriko-san?"

"Hmm? Oh—yes, Captain," she replied absently, still gazing downward.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh," Tylor nodded, grinning. "C'mon, Yuriko-san, let's drink! Gimme yours!"

When she hesitated to respond, the Captain gave her a puzzled look. "Yuriko-san?"

Glancing over, Yuriko returned to reality. "Right. Sorry." She reached her glass out to him, which he filled.

"There. Merry Christmas, Yuriko-san!" He brought his fluted cup to hers with a cheery clink. "Cheers!"

Observing her Captain's obvious enthusiasm, the intelligence officer smirked slightly. "Cheers, Captain."

As Tylor eagerly downed his champagne, her eyes caught the iridescent bubbles floating in the amber liquid like so many stars. Lost in thought again, her attention shifted up to the monitor above them, now cleared of the revelry happening decks below. Instead it was filled with real stars, stretching endlessly into space. It was such a beautiful sight, space. Each pinpoint of light glittered coldly, similar to snow…snow that was falling where the crew was merrily carousing. Why wasn't she among them? Why had she agreed to share a toast with Tylor when drinking was the last thing she desired to—

The Captain's babbling promptly interrupted this introspective reverie. "Mmm, it feels more like the holidays already, don't you think, Yuriko-san? Want a refill? Heeeeeey, you didn't even touch yours yet. Why not?"

To appease his complaints, she quickly took an obligatory sip. Satisfied, Tylor busied himself with pouring more sparkling wine, and silence reigned again.

Fighting an urge to fidget, Yuriko attempted conversation. "The party went over well, Captain. The crew seemed to enjoy themselves very much."

"They seemed to, yeah," he agreed, though his attention remained fixed upon his drink. "I figured everybody deserved a chance to relax for Christmas. It does only come once a year…"

"Mmm-hmm. It took a lot of work to organize, but I suppose it was worth it. Though it was exhausting trying to make those gifts for everyone—oh. Captain, I'm sorry Lt. Kim and I didn't manage to make a present for you… We ran out of time and were short on supplies when—"

"Huh? Oh, that's okay," he interjected, waving his hand dismissively in Yuriko's direction. "Besides, Kim-chan gave me some of the leftover mistletoe anyway. So it's alright."

Yuriko looked at Tylor quizzically. "She did? I wonder why… It was only for the present's decoration…"

Taking a long swallow of his champagne, he shrugged at the question. "I dunno. She said it was festive, so I took it. It is pretty appropriate, I guess."

"What did you do with it, then?"

"I hung it up. That's what it's for, right?"

Feeling slightly patronized at her Captain's innocent statement of the obvious, Yuriko snapped back, "I **KNOW** that," accidentally sloshing some champagne on the bridge floor. Calming herself, she embarrassedly set her partially full glass to the side.

Tylor remained characteristically unaffected, without so much as glancing at her. Pausing momentarily, she continued speaking. "Where did you hang it, Captain?"

Placing his own twice-emptied glass on the floor, he turned her way, simultaneously wiping his mouth with a coat sleeve. "Hmm? It's right there," he responded, gesturing upward.

Following his pointing finger, Yuriko observed a small sprig of white-flowered foliage secured around one of the many ducts running along the ceiling by a piece of silver tinsel.

"Behind the Captain's chair? Why?" she mused aloud, peering at it.

Apparently finished drinking for the time being, Tylor lazily crossed his legs, placed both hands behind his head, and contentedly closed his eyes. "Heh. I guess I was expecting a cute girl to walk behind the chair and then be forced to kiss me. Too bad it didn't work out, though because everybody's in the hangar and not here I suppose it makes sense. But, oh well… There is always next year, right?"

"But, Captain!" Yuriko exclaimed, looking at him incredulously. "WE'RE behind the Captain's chair! Doesn't that mean we have to…?"

At that Tylor's eyes drifted open as he swiveled his head to witness her expression. All casual ease slowly left his features, replaced instead with genuine surprise combined with a trace of fear. "Um-o, Yuriko-san?" he blinked cautiously.

Blushing slightly at what she was suggesting, Yuriko stubbornly refused to break his gaze. Both remained frozen this way for a minute, until Tylor's mouth began to twitch. A nervous smile crossed his face, followed by some awkward, forced laughter. Turning to look forward once more, increasingly authentic guffaws escaped the bemused Captain's throat.

"Ah… That was a good joke, Yuriko-san! You tricked me! Ha, ha, ha… Heh, a good joke, Yuriko-san…"

Taken aback by his reaction, the Commander began to feel foolish and insulted. Watching Tylor chuckle softly, shaking his head slightly with amused disbelief, she felt her eyes narrow dangerously in anger.

"What are you insinuating, Captain?" she began hotly. "Apparently I wasn't the girl you had in mind, but that doesn't mean you should respond cruelly!"

Tylor visibility perked up somewhat, eyeing her warily.

"I happened to be perfectly serious," she huffed. "And my lacking feminine nature doesn't need to be mocked by you-u—er…"

Realizing the Captain's face had reverted to its previous wide-eyed bewilderment, Yukio stammered to a stop, her cheeks burning. "Oh never mind," she grumbled, slumping cross-armed onto her drawn-up knees.

Aware Tylor was watching her with curiosity, she trained her eyes in the other direction and groped for her forgotten champagne glass with the intent of downing its entire contents.

"…Well, if you really feel like that, Yuriko-san…" he began slowly, but trailed off, unsure of what to say next.

The hand extending toward her drink faltered and dropped. After a pause, she managed a small smile. "No, please forget it, Captain. It didn't… I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"But, Yuriko-san…" Tylor's eyes were no longer shocked, but full of concern. "You shouldn't be so upset on Christmas," he chided gently, moving closer and trying to peer at the face she had half-buried in her folded arms. She didn't move. "If that's what you want," he continued, sliding an arm across her shoulders, "you should have it, right?"

Yuriko lifted her head to tell him again to ignore her words, alarmed to find Tylor's face suddenly so near. Smiling, he repeated, "Right?" before meeting her lips with a small kiss. After only a few moments, he slowly pulled away. "Merry Christmas, Yuriko-san," he said warmly.

"Heh, so the mistletoe was in a good place after all," the Captain noted, relishing his success while retreating a short distance from Yuriko. He made to collapse against the monitor console once more, but found himself unable to do so. "Hmm?"

An enraged-looking Commander had the collar of Tylor's coat clenched firmly in her fist. With a gulp, he took in her irate expression.

"W-what? But I thought you _wanted_—"

Roughly, she yanked down, shoving him onto the floor. Cringing, he stuttered, "W-wait!" Her malicious appearance indicated there would be no mercy. "whimper Yuriko-saaaan!"

She silenced his cry with a forceful kiss. Surprised, the Captain's eyes opened wide; he attempted an instinctive and short-lived struggle before peaceably submitting.

When at last Yuriko pulled back he remained lying down, panting. "Yuriko-san! I thought you meant to kill me!" came the good-natured joke. "This is much better, though," he quipped with a wry smile. Yuriko offered her agreement in returning the grin.

"Captain?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up. Now"

"Okay…"

--------

When Yuriko had exhausted most of her energy, she rolled off her Captain and lay back on the floor. A small smirk played about her still-tingling lips without any trace of shame. She felt justified in her bold actions, as it had indeed been what she wanted. Looking over at Tylor, Yuriko anticipated a comment regarding her erratic behavior, but none came. Appearing dazed and clearly absorbed in his own thoughts, Tylor reclined languidly beside her, one hand cushioning his head.

Suddenly struck by how late it must be, she tapped his side lightly. "Captain?"

"Hmm?"

"Take off your coat."

"My coat? O-okay." He slipped it off hastily. "Why?" he asked, handing it over.

By way of reply, Yuriko propped herself up on one elbow and draped half of the beige fabric over his body, the rest over her own. Settling her head back to the floor she added, "We should sleep."

"Eh? You want to sleep on the floor, Yuriko-san? Why?"

Sighing tiredly, she answered, "Because we're already here, Captain."

"Well…so we are, but…"

"Good night…Tylor."

"Ah—g'night, Yuriko-san!" he chirped, and then resumed staring upward with a broad smile. He heard Yuriko shift slightly, feeling her head come lightly to rest against his shoulder. Her warmth emanated through his uniform, causing his grin to expand to ridiculous proportions.

"Heh, heh, Yuriko-san…"

And so Captain and Commander remained throughout the night, side by side in quiet privacy, floating among the brilliantly sparkling distant stars. Undisturbed tranquility encompassed the Soyokaze, settling upon crewmembers passed out in their quarters, along the corridors, and even in the flight hangar, and it was much welcomed.

That is, until First Lieutenant Yamamoto made his way to the bridge. Remarking tipsily that Tylor's military ineptitude should have lead to his termination and Yamamoto's promotion, he neared the coveted Captain's chair.

The Lieutenant's bleary vision made out Tylor's coat on the floor. Prepared to tell off the Captain while he had the courage, Yamamoto approached it eagerly. "TYLOR! You idiotic fool!" he boomed, glowering down at the sleeping figures at his feet. _Figures_. "Hmm?"

Realizing what he was seeing, Yamamoto scrambled back a few paces, horrified. "GASP! N-no! C-captain… Yuriko-san…" Choking on his words, the Lieutenant fell to his knees with a loud **THUD **that attracted the attention of Kim and Katori. Having been only a few steps behind, both arrived in time to witness his dramatic swoon.

"Yamamoto!" Kim shouted, rushing toward the scene. Turning to Katori, she was about to request the doctor when Tylor noisily awoke.

"Unnngh… Did the ship crash?" he inquired groggily of no one in particular.

Snapping her head toward the voice, Lt. Kim exclaimed, "Cap—tain?" The fallen First Lieutenant was temporarily forgotten as the communications officer processed what appeared before her.

Yuriko begrudgingly opened her eyes to attempt silencing her slumber's disturber when she took notice of her two shocked crewmates and bolted upright.

"Lt. Kim! Lt. Katori!"

Kim, with a mischievous gleam in her eye, recovered first. "Merry Christmas, Captain… Yuriko-san," she giggled, a mouth-covering hand failing to hide her amusement.

Yuriko scowled darkly and remained silent.

Tylor, either oblivious to Kim's teasing or simply ignoring it, yawned widely and stretched.

"Kim-chan, Katori-san, what happened to Yamamoto?"

Unconcernedly, the navigator prodded the prone Lieutenant with a toe. "He appears, Captain, to have passed out cold."

"Ooh? Heh, Yamamoto-san must have had too much fun last night, eh?" he said lightly.

As Lt. Kim unsuccessfully suppressed a fit of laughter and Lt. Katori smirked, Yuriko exasperatedly demanded the doctor be called.

Nodding his consent from the floor, the Captain made no move to do so until he felt the icy prickle of the Commander's glare. "Alright, Yuriko-san, I'm going!" he whined.

The two other bridge crewmembers laughed heartily.

--------

Commander Star possessed a solemn countenance as she exited the sickbay. Yamamoto was going to be all right, the doctor assured her, once he had some rest to recover from his sudden shock. She heard Harumi ponder aloud to what could have upset the First Lieutenant so badly as the door slid shut.

Starting down the hall, Yuriko contemplated how she would contend with the curiosity and taunting of Kim and Katori upon returning to the bridge, and that of the other crewmembers once word got around. She was certain that all too soon there would be no end to the snide remarks…

"…Hey, Yuriko-san?"

Awareness of Tylor's presence behind her returned at the almost timid quietness of his tone.

"Yes?" she ventured, her somber mood lifting slightly.

"It's been a pretty good Christmas, huh?"

With a small sigh, Yuriko reached for his hand as she led the way to the bridge. "Come _on_, Captain." Despite her cold tone, she gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

Squeezing back, he began to laugh. "So," he asked in a mock-seductive voice, "what should we do for New Year's?"

"CAPTAAAIN!" she groaned, though admittedly amused in spite of herself.

And their combined laughter rang through the corridor as they walked on.


End file.
